Vehicle collisions often occur at intersections. Collision avoidance systems use sensors to detect a target that can collide with a host vehicle in the intersection. The systems can detect a target object position and speed to determine a probability of a collision with the host vehicle. However, the intersection can have more than one target to avoid. Current collision avoidance systems are lacking with respect to intersections having more than one target.